


In Good Company

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Culture Shock, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Finn and Rey find comfort in each other as they adjust to the Resistance.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No, Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	In Good Company

There are a lot of things to like about being part of the Resistance rather than the First Order - better food, vastly less sadistic officers, the chance to have a name and a personality and a life that the people around him value - but there are a couple of drawbacks, too. One of them is the way everyone - even Poe, sweet as Poe is - looks at Finn every time they discover some new experience or bit of knowledge that Finn has utterly missed out on due to his time in the first order. Birthdays, for instance. Hot showers. Silly romance holovids. Food with flavor.

Finn is discovering he’s not a huge fan of _pity_.

Yeah, he was raised by a horrific fascist death cult. Yeah, he doesn’t know how the rest of the galaxy does things. But he’s not stupid, and he’s not _sheltered_ , not really.

But there’s really only one person in the Resistance who doesn’t look at him, at least now and again, with that faint shred of pity in their eyes.

It’s Rey, of course. Rey who was raised by sand and happenstance, who knows a dozen ways to kill a man and has tasted sugar twice in her whole life, who can strip a ship for parts in less time than it takes Finn to run a mile and didn’t know water showers even _existed_ , who can pilot anything that moves and read a starmap like a children’s primer and still goes outside to stand in the rain every chance she gets.

Rey doesn’t judge Finn when he runs across something new that everyone else thinks he really ought to know already, and Finn, in his turn, doesn’t judge her. Instead, they take to spending their evenings together, sharing stories about what they’ve learned that day, so that each of them is essentially learning twice as much.

It’s sort of nice, to have someone else who doesn’t understand all the idioms, and still boggles at the variety of food in the mess hall, and is absolutely baffled by the interpersonal drama that goes on everywhere. And of course Rey is an unending delight, clever and fierce and curious about everything; spending time with her isn’t exactly a _hardship_.

Sort of the other thing. Honestly, the hours with Rey are the most pleasant hours Finn can remember _ever_ having. He can feel the tension slough off of him every time she steps into his bunkroom and closes the door behind him; with her, he’s safe, and not only from physical danger.

And he’s not quite ready to think about the way he feels warm all over when she nestles against his side, quarterstaff leaned against the wall by the door, all her shields and prickly defensiveness discarded, knowing she is safe with him.

He’s also not quite ready to think about how much he’d like to kiss her. But that’s alright. They’ll get there, one of these days. There’s no hurry. For now, there are sweets to try and holovids to watch and idioms to learn, all in the very best of company.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFC prompt "Judgement," and beta'd by my sweet Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.


End file.
